Hinata yang malang
by Uchiha Reyvhia
Summary: Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang dari ortunya


hALLo.. aKhU SANGAT BERTERIMA KASIH pd senpai-senpai yg baik hati krn sdh mw memberikan saran bwat aKhU utk memperbaiki fic Q yg brantakan ini. kLi iNi cRiTa yG Q bWt tNtAnG HiNaTa. mAaF kLo juDulNya gk msk akal..

oKeY, hApPy rEaDiNg…..

Diclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning : OOC, abal, gk msk akal, de el el

Summary : Hinata adalah seorang gadis yg tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya…

Waktu hari minggu pagi yang cerah. Aku sedang duduk sendiri di taman. Rambut indigo panjangku bergerak-gerak karena hembusan angin. Hembusan angin juga membuat daun-daun yang menempel pada dahan pohon berguguran. Aku merasa kasihan pada daun-daun itu, karena meskipun aku tidak bisa melihat dedaunan itu tapi aku bisa merasakannya. Aku sempat berpikir kalau hidupku di dunia ini sudah tidak lama lagi dan berakhir seperti daun-daun itu.

Saat aku sedang merasakan hembusan angin yang sepoi-sepoi itu, tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan kedatangan sosok seseorang. Dan ternyata orang itu adalah Kurenai oba-chan. Dia adalah seorang wanita yang telah lama mengasuhku. Karena udara di taman bertambah dingin, akhirnya Kurenai oba-chan menyuruhku untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku hanya mengangguk tanda menuruti perkataan oba-chan.

Aku seorang anak perempuan bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Umurku 14 tahun, tapi aku tidak bersekolah. Apakah kalian tahu apa yang menyebabkan aku tidak bersekolah ? Jawabannya hanya ada satu yaitu kelemahan yang ada pada mataku, artinya aku mengalami kebutaan. Aku mengalami kebutaan permanen sejak kecil. Aku dilahirkan dari keluarga yang bisa dikatakan cukup berada –maksudnya kaya-. Tou-san ku pemilik Hyuuga company, sedangkan kaa-san adalah seorang butik pakaian yang sangat terkenal di Paris. Tapi aku merasa lebih nyaman bersama Kurenai oba-chan daripada dengan kedua orangtuaku. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa kan ? Yang menyebabkan aku lebih nyaman dan senang jika bersama Kurenai oba-chan karena dia selalu memberikan kasih sayang sepenuh hatinya kepadaku, aku bisa merasakan kasih sayang oba-chan setiap saat. Berbeda dengan orangtuaku, memang benar, orangtuaku selalu memberikan apapun keinginanku tetapi hanya ada satu keinginanku yang tidak pernah kudapatkan yaitu MENGHABISKAN WAKTU BERSAMA MEREKA, ORANGTUAKU. Setiap aku ingin berkumpul dengan mereka, mereka selalu mengatakan SIBUK, SIBUK, dan SIBUK. Entahlah, mereka lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada anaknya sendiri yang tidak bisa melihat ini. Suatu hari aku pernah mengalami kejadian yang tidak pernah kuduga sebelumnya.

**Flashback**

"Tolonglah nyonya, saya mohon untuk sehari ini saja nyonya menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan anak nyonya. Hari ini saja nyonya, ini adalah permintaan anak nyonya sendiri, Hinata." Pinta Kurenai oba-chan pada kaa-san. Tapi apakah kalian bisa menebak apa jawaban kaa-san ?

"Kau pikir aku mempunyai banyak waktu luang Kurenai ? Sebentar lagi aku harus kembali ke Paris. Aku sangat sibuk sekali sekarang. Kalau Hinata ingin pergi liburan kan ada kau yang selalu menjaganya bukan ? Kau kan pengasuhnya!" jawab kaa-san

Setelah mendengar perkataan kaa-san aku yang sedari tadi berada di balik pintu langsung masuk ke ruangan kaa-san dan oba-chan berada.

"Ke..kenapa kaa-san tid..dak pernah me..ngerti perasaanku ? Yang ak..ku inginkan adalah kasih sayang dari kaa-san dan tou-san." Kataku yang mulai terisak "Apa kaa-san ti..dak.. menyayangiku ? Kaa-san malu kan karena me..miliki anak buta seperti..ku. Kenapa kaa-san dan ju..ga tou-san berbeda dengan oba-chan ? Kurenai oba-chan selalu me..nyayangiku sepenuh hatinya. Aku selama in..ni tidak per..nah merasakan kasih sayang da..ri kaa-san dan tou-san.."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Hinata ? Sudah untung kami masih mau merawatmu ! dasar anak buta !" kata kaa-san yang marah padaku

Setelah mendengar jawaban kaa-san aku langsung keluar dari ruangan kaa-san dengan menangis. Hatiku bertanya-tanya kenapa kaa-san berbicara kasar seperti itu padaku ? Apa aku salah jika ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan mereka, orangtuaku ? Tanpa aku sadari penyakit sesak napasku kambuh lagi bahkan semakin parah. Karena aku sudah tidak kuat menahan sakitku, akhirnya aku menghembuskan napas terakhirku.

Setelah aku sudah pergi, Kurenai oba-chan baru menemukanku. Tapi sudah terlambat. Aku ternyata memang ditakdirkan ada di dunia ini tanpa pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari orangtua. Aku tak pernah mengenal apa yang dinamakan kasih sayang orangtua, aku sangat tidak mengenalnya. Tapi, aku tidak menyesal selama aku masih hidup, aku masih bisa mendapat kasih sayang dari Kurenai oba-chan orang yang sangat baik hati padaku. Terima kasih banyak Kurenai oba-chan…

hOrReYy.. MnuRut kLiAn, giMaNa Fic Q ?

hAnCuR ? BrAnTaKaN ?

aKu MintA uTk paRa sEnPai-SeNpAi yG bAiK hAti Mau mEmBeRikN sArAn yA. RnR pLeAsE..


End file.
